I Know who you did last
by HunterSklauss
Summary: Kurt, Rachel, Finn and Sebastian had an accident with the car and kill a men. But the revenge always is better.


It was a 4th of July I remember that well, but sometimes it takes you to remember in ways never imagined just where.

It was the feast of our people in Lima Ohio. I will never forget that summer.

We were in the Lima Theater NorthBerdige County Playhouse, Kurt we participated in the annual competition of Mr. Lima 2014.

And the winner of this year's Kurt Hummel said the presenter

Oh thank you very much, 'I say Kurt

We all applaud proud that he had won, there was no envy or similar things in our friendship were the most united group in the world.

Ohhhh, my boyfriend is a super model and he said Kurt's boyfriend Kurt Sebastian

-The achievement Finn said my boyfriend.

-It is the superstar of the night I told her best friend.

And what will you do next year Kurt-I asked the presenter

'I'll go to New York with my best friend Rachel and together conquer Broadway-Kurt replied firmly and decisively.

He handed Kurt King crown this year and delighted as well as a small amount of money and had the courtesy to spend on drinks.

Kurt walked over to Sebastian.

-I won I won I've seen Kurt said elated

-As you were not going to win with such thistles around contesting said Sebastian

-What have little class Seba Kurt said laughing

-Class is not the truth OR NOT! People People who say Kurt is handsome O NO! Sebastian said yelling would not be surprising but always screaming for everything.

The room erupted in screams, cheers and settlements did not know how but do Sebastian had that magic that made everyone put in a good mood was the `` life of the party.''

But Rachel you do well you dressed as a nun and Finn do not wish on your wedding night, 'said Kurt focusing all their attention on me.

-At least she wants someone said Finn

Kurt stared at him in silence everyone knew that his crush on Finn was over the day he met Sebastian yet when the subject of rejection mentioned Finn about Kurt began to Exit snakes and serpents from his mouth.

Rachel-Let the jerk your boyfriend grates on my nerves Kurt said grabbing my arm and dragging me to the bar in front of the theater.

-When you stop being asshole apologize to Kurt-Finn yelled from afar.

Rachel, let's be big stars in New York you'll see your ... My talent with you and we'll see major projects and nothing can stop us absolutely nothing Kurt said as he began one of his many theories about our life to New York.

It is not that I would not make it in New York but simply had other horizons so to speak, was my dream but eventually had realized I could become happy without it all in my dreams.

'Sure,' I said agreeing with him because anyone dared say no to Kurt.

Congratulations Kurt-win was not a surprise ... you're so handsome, 'said Blaine one of our classmate and secretly in love with Kurt.

Oh in case you were wondering-Blaine why you offend me, still thank Kurt said dryly as he turned to me.

It is not right what you did I said I was not reproaching their actions just to play with Kurt Blaine's heart like a toy was not just anyone deserve this and I knew first hand with the issue of Quinn Finn and me.

But Rachel is not anything you do not understand an unsuccessful damn right it will not be, we have to go for the biggest and trifles not.

Rachel apology, 'said a voice behind me was a guy Brody somewhat larger but still we always lovely, as Sebastian and Kurt fucking lifeless nerd but I did not think so, it was lovely.

Hi Brody-such-greets me.

-Thinking about suicide that Kurt once said ahead of his response.

-Some do not need a crown to feel important, 'said Brady

-Some have countered my face Kurt.

-Kurt because you will not find me a drink I said I

-Because you're you, you have Kurt replied scathingly legs will not any fun to be with anyone but Finn, Finn and Kurt in the background is wanted as brothers despite not.

Anyway, I long to see you out there meeting said Kurt endorsement

-I brought this Brody said showing me a platform full of spirits.

E-intercepting said Sebastian popping up left clutching all spirits and by taking them

-Disgusting, 'said Sebastian

Liqueurs-Kurt said as he kissed Sebastian

-Not that I gave the answer-Sebastian

Kurt and Sebastian laughed with laughter as he hit Brody punched Sebastian and this became starting a fight.

- Why are you retarded? Sebastian said as he gave a blow to Brody.

-Stop trying quill-páranoslos but I could not.

Finn saw the fight and came to us

- Is something wrong? I ask Finn

-The sucker that you pasted said Kurt Sebastian while Sebastian limp hand a few feet away from Brody to cure the blow.

-We better go do not want to be near Sebastian said garbage followed by Finn and Kurt.

-Rachel coming or you stay? I ask Kurt

Sometimes I thought if I had stayed, who knows what would have happened maybe today would not still can not stop thinking about what had happened if ...

-I,-I said goodbye Brody

We were at the beach by the sea we had lit a fire and we had legends of terror.

-Not the guy dies first blonde said Sebastian

No first-dies-I said the girl

-No Barry dies first then Helen and the other two escape and kill the murderer-Kurt concluded.

He What You Did Last Summer is based on an American legend said Finn

-That was just a novel a children's story, 'I said Finn

-If I would say that to tell the truth and all that shit, 'said Sebastian

-The only truth here is you and me in New York forever, kissing Kurt Sebastian concluded.

-You would design and chant and I will take your designs to the mayor of New York said Sebastian

-We will be the best, 'said Kurt

And both were kissing while they took off his shirt, he was reporting to me and Finn go for a while and we both walked along the sea.

-What are you thinking in the future I ask Finn-

-I think in Lima

In those words were recorded Lima to mind if I wanted to go to New York and New York did not see in his head like me would follow me still street my fears and kept smiling.

-I hope I get into NYU said I had been my dream all my life.

Sure you came're the best and you will not get Finn said hugging me from behind.

Finn-I hope I hope.

'I simply do your best da

Suddenly a voice called from behind us.

'Hey let's go lovebirds Sebastian said as he approached the car

- Shall we? I ask Finn

I said 'Come

-UP! Sebastian shouted.

-Finn Finn leads you-proposed

-I can drive, 'said Sebastian

-You cry at the bottom drunk Kurt

-Drive your roge please, Finn did not make me any illusions Sebastian drunk driving.

But with careful sentenced Sebastian.

We were driving quietly, well as quietly as I could after Sebastian screamed like crazy on all the alcohol that was in vein as Kurt beat him to shut up.

-Shut up, 'said Kurt Drunk but without any effect.

-If you're so boring I have to leave, 'I say Sebastian

-If you let me I raise my hand and I look around me suitors said Kurt.

-Oh yeah like the great truth Blaine scoffed Sebastian

'Hush,' said Kurt.

Oh-oh-Blaine is still mocking Sebastian

-Like silence once said Finn while a second he turned to silence.

And then I step were 20 seconds was a big blow to the windshield mancho blood.

-What I said was that I terrified

-It will be a goat, 'said Kurt

-Kurt Really a goat in the middle of the road-I said more soqueada by the blow that nonsense.

'Sometimes at night confuses said Kurt.

-A confused you if you made fun night-Sebastian

-Thus says the king of the night-I reply Kurt.

-Can you shut the two said Finn

Let's go down to see-is-anime that I was an animal if maybe we could still save him.

I walked to where the `` Animal'' and scream but Finn put a hand to his mouth preventing me from screaming.

'It's a man told me horror

We approach all around the corpse wearing a tattoo'' `` Quinn.

'We've killed a man,' I said

'It was an accident, I say Kurt

-We have to go to the police, I answer

Sebastian-NO-cry

-If the police will imprison us all, us accomplices and Finn by murderer.

But it is a human life if left without succor ...

-Rachel I have not the money that you and I do not think Burt gives him to pay the entire judgment because although we hate to admit first save his son Kurt, and then if you have money left to me and these judgments are very expensive-I pronounce Finn I had not spoken before

That's true but still Rachel Rachel is right and if we tell the truth we believe, 'said Kurt

-You do not understand someone charged as the murderer, in this case me or Sebastian because the car is yours and will believe you think drunk when police say he hit a man have but one who was driving sober.

Everybody thought a moment and we all came to the same conclusion but I do not like the idea that I had to accept was best.

-Desasirnos Kurt corpse-utter the words that we all thought and no one said.

Rachel-You and clean the car we throw it out there to hide.

Kurt and I started cleaning the car remove all the blood with handkerchiefs and some spare clothes but still hit the car was impossible to hide. Suddenly a car stopped.

These well-said Rachel Brody

-If Sebastian is just throwing Kurt said ahead of my response.

-I asked she said Brody

And I answer, 'said Kurt pringado

-Kurt go I said a moment

'Sorry is not well liked drunkenness Sebastian said I

And what happened to the car, said seeing the blows.

-You can not drive drunk eh I said laughing at my joke.

That's true, beware beautiful Brody said as he left.

-That guy will not more nor plasta shot Sebastian said.

Where the hide-...-but I could not finish because a light blinded my vision.

That's true, beware beautiful Brody said as he left.

-That guy will not more nor plasta shot Sebastian said.

Where the hide-...-but I could not finish because a light blinded my vision.

But that said Sebastian ... seeing the light approaching.

-The Jersey shore here? I ask Finn

Seeing as the car of jersey shore Kurt tube away a revelation.

-Sebastian has gotten into our drink and hope begins with d because if I empezándome scare.

Nothing-nothing, 'said Sebastian.

-No need to get high you know have a moment of privacy, said Kurt

Normally I would have laughed at such nonsense, but even under the influence of drugs, was terrified had killed a man and went into hiding.

Cojuelo-foot-by said Sebastian Sebastian out of my thoughts and Finn limp corpse's head and hip and Kurt and one on each leg.

We threw water but not without checking who it was.

-Let Rachel do not want to know, 'said Sebastian

-I do not want to know, 'said Kurt

-Sometimes things are better left as they are be-concluded Finn

But you do not want to know who I said but we have cut me off Sebastian.

-Who have you Rachel, that we HAVE NOT PAST NEVER UNDERSTAND ME! Sebastian said as she cried.

-Will swear never to speak of this, proposed Sebastián

'I swear,' said Kurt

-Never talk about this, 'said Finn

I could attend only thing that was not enough for Sebastian.

-Rachel say yes is not that hard-Sebastian threatened me as I limp neck.

-Let Sebastian Sebastian told Kurt stretching breaking contact she had grabbed my neck.

-I swear, I did not say anything, we'll take to the grave 'I said while trying to recover from the assault.

- Are you okay Rachel? I ask Finn

'I'm Good, I'll be there.

We returned home quietly without anyone saying anything, the weather was pure silence, I kept fearing that someone had seen someone say something that someone did something. Everything had been so fast and we were being so happy, happiness is fleeting.

I came home and got to my room, closed the door, then closed the window too. I lay in bed and fell asleep.

* One year later *

Rachel, it's time to go home do not be lazy Santana said my roommate at the University of New York.

I'm not going to go, I answered dryly

'Of course you will go, lameness that Jewish white ass and you'll go to Lima to burn the city, she replied.

'All right,' I said finally patching up my stuff.

See you later-summer-hugging Santana said.

After walking for a while I walked the streets of New York as I headed to the bus station where I take a while Lima was walking I could get to see the huge sign that opened before my eyes.

`` Kurt Kummel in Wilkes''

Kurt was lucky I admit, a few days after arriving in New York, had gotten a job on Broadway and in a few months was a record deal now shows album.

Too bad we were no longer friends, after the accident all went our separate ways. Or at least I guess that if you pull the other way. Get to the big bus station, there were so many people coming and going, so much noise, buses coming to any city. I boarded the bus and fell asleep.

Wake-Miss have come to Lima said the man who was sitting next to me.

'Thank you, I said that I had woken up thanking.

My house was large it would not deny but still did not feel comfortable in that house, or anywhere in this town. The man we killed was present everywhere, at least in my mind.

Rachel has finally arrived here hugging my father said.

-Rachel! Shouted my other parent to look normal thing I had not seen in a year.

'Hello,' I said dryly.

We sat at the living room talking about thousands of things had happened to me in college.

And in matters of love how are you

That question hit me like a bucket of cold water, had never had anyone but Finn, and honestly would not change for the moment.

-Nothing new

My father saw my face I guess would catch the hint and suggested an idea that at the time seemed like the best of the day.

- Why do not you take a walk in Lima?

And did so I walked and fate took me just mechanical workshop in Lima, Kurt's father's property, and therefore there had to see.

- Rachel? Said a voice behind me.

Then turn and saw me.

-Finn-I whispered.

-How have you been all this time

-all right

-Kurt has not yet said Finn

'Oh,' was all I could exclaim, things had changed much since the accident.

-Never forget Rachel could the truth is that I still think about you and always pensare know what happened affect you much at all affect us, but maybe we can forget forever.

Forget-me-repeated laughing at myself as I forget something I could not even look in the mirror without feeling shame for having left the man to his fate.

-Go here if you are the couple of the year-a very familiar voice answered me.

Finn-Kurt exclaimed hugging him.

Finn-care linen shirts that are not market as yours.

-Kurt-I whisper

Rachel-like people, in that tone or a rat could hear.

-Kurt.

If Kurt-Rachel'm here you're okay

-If I was impressed to see you here.

'Because he would not come.

-Not for nothing.

'I will miss Rachel, I know that we parted because of that, however, I still want to be your friend.

No answer, not that I would not like but everything reminded me of the accident was too real, too much pain.

-Kurt will unpack your things Finn said as he went to the trunk.

Oh course if Kurt said leaving me there alone.

-I gotta go, I announce

Call Rachel-Kurt said.

I got home there was a little distraught liked to see Kurt and Finn but it was too hard. He was so deep in thought that I did not even hear the call you were giving to my door.

Startled went to the door and opened it there was Kurt, and Finn Sebastian.

- What are you doing here guys happened? -I ask not seem to come visiting

-Brody is dead, 'said Finn

I froze like Brody was dead, was not seen in a year but still put me on his death the worst.

He had a letter with the dead body, said Kurt gave me the letter.

He What You Did Last Summer-

A short but very chilling message.

- Can we go? I ask Finn while I step aside to let me and they could enter.

-Yes pringado we will be playing a joke on us that you worry, 'said Sebastian

-This is serious, 'said Kurt Sebastian

-The only serious here is your career to fail

Oh Sebastian shame you give me anchored in this miserable town.

-Can you stop shouting said Finn losing his temper.

-I think that's what we did the accident-I saw someone trying to keep us calm without success.

-You better investigate Kurt-proposed

-You say that I will investigate not waste you time with Sebastian said walking away

'Well, do not come back here,' said Kurt warned.

Although I knew why so much resentment, had broken and so I heard Kurt had horns through.

Well Rachel Investigate

-Yes, but where do we start.

- How is the man's name? I ask Kurt

Noah Pucherean-answer knowing that that name was the cross of our destiny.

'Well, investigate your family or friends or someone who can tell us who is behind all this.

-We go to the library there find answers.

We went to the library and got Noah we find out that Quinn Fabray was committed

-A house of said Kurt Fabray

Not today, wait for tomorrow is almost night-I answer

-I buscare in the yearbook that year was Noah Puckerman Finn said.

Leaving the coffee Sebastian found it was all dark and cloudy, thick white mist conquered the atmosphere giving a sense of mystery to the people.

-Fog, Great Sebastian said as he started his car

Driving over the speed limit, yet ominously empty was on the road Nobody was around.

But Sebastian said watching passes ran out of gasoline.

And the car stop for lack of gasoline. Sebastian got out of the car looking for a gasoline however saw someone in the fog.

- Who's there? I ask Sebastian without finding an answer.

Sebastian began to look more like a gas station but walked more felt the presence of someone else there.

Suddenly a shadow moved behind the fog, Sebastian began to run but a car with lights began to chase him.

- What do you think moron? Sebastian said as he fought with the driver of the car that had proven to be an old man who had not seen because of the fog.

Sebastian continued walking around looking at the gas station when suddenly someone could still hear other steps are walked to him.

- Who are you? I ask Sebastian

But the shadow just ran faster making Sebastián run faster, I was afraid someone was alone and tormented.

-What do you want from me! Shouted unanswered as before.

Sebastian ran with such bad luck that saw that the floor was falling under his feet, the shade looked from above as Sebastian fell and fell until it hit the ground, leaving him for dead was the shadow.

I stay there alone Sebastián between rocks and soil.

-We have to go to the hospital, said Kurt Finn

- What's happened? I ask Finn

'Someone tried to kill Sebastian runs this hospital.

'Come,' said Finn following his brother.

There was Rachel in the hospital she had also heard and went with them.

- How are you? I ask Kurt

-Okay luckily have only been a few scratches

- Do you think it could be the same that killed Brady?-Wonder Finn

-Someone is threatening us, 'said Kurt

-Someone is taking revenge, playing with us, 'said Rachel.

- Can I go in?-Doubt Kurt

Come on.

There they saw Sebastian with some bruises and scratches because of the fall and began to talk.

For the last time I saw nothing, it was like a shadow but it was for me, 'said Sebastian

-Someone wants to avenge us

And it is getting.

- What do we do? I ask Finn

-Say the police said Rachel

-Rachel made a pact not said Sebastian

But we can kill

We fall-years in prison, 'said Sebastian

But that would kill us if we do nothing, 'said Kurt

-Investigating said Finn

-Kurt and I are going to the house of Fiber Rachel said.

-Your Finn investigates the yearbook of recent years may find answers.

Be careful-I said Sebastian

Kurt and Rachel were in the car home from the fiber.

'We have to have a plan,' said Kurt

-By ear on the fly, 'said Rachel while driving the car.

-We have to give false names said Kurt

-All right, tell us who has run out of gas the car and if you have a shop nearby and then improvise.

-All right.

And if anything happens call the police

Rachel said Kurt

'Yes,' said I.

'I will miss

I run out of words meant too but still no words came from his mouth. It was useless.

We called at the door and there appeared a blonde girl.

Hi-we have run out of gas, we wondered if we could call a workshop, 'said Kurt.

-If you go forward,


End file.
